Prey
by AllianceXCross
Summary: What happens when infatuation turns into a disease? When you lust after someone you shouldn't? Jim is a teenager in high school with a particular interest in one of his best friends moms. MATURE content.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors pre-notes:** Welcome to my newest installment! I thought I would have some fun with this little series. I loved the idea of 'Stacy's Mom' theme and who best to fit that role than Melody and her mom? I'm not sure howw long this will be, I have a couple ideas of where I want it to go. Let me know what you think of this little gem!

.

High school is just one of those awkward years that you need to get through. Centre High, in Florida didn't make it any easier. All people my age wanted to do was surf, swim, party and lounge around in the tropical heat.

I was cramming books into my locker when a sophomore strode over. She was a cute, petite girl with black hair and eyes that didn't know whether they wanted to be blue or green. She was well known around school; Melody was pretty, popular and her parents were loaded. They had bought her a 2016 BMW 6 Series for her sweet sixteen and the car lover in me died inside knowing she never drove it. She mostly got dropped off and picked up from her mom - which was in no way an inconvenience for the guys around school. Everyone knew Melody had the hottest mom here, and I was not immune to her moms stunning attractiveness.

"Hey, Jim," Melody called when she reached me.

"Hey Mel, what's up?" I leaned against my lockers and she smiled up at me. Melody was one of the prettiest girls in our sophomore class - but I had been too caught up in senior girls to really pay attention to her. Just recently, we had been put in the same AP statistics class together, so I had been paying more attention now than before.

"It's just math, I'm having a hard time getting it. Do you think you can come over today and we can go through the homework?" I don't know if she knew it or not, but those bright blue-green eyes were breath taking. I had helped her in math before, something about working with numbers and conversions came naturally to me and I hoped I could go to university for engineering.

"Sure," I tried not to sound like I was not as excited as I felt towards the offer. "Are you getting picked up or do you want to just catch a ride with me?"

"I can text my mom, I'm sure she won't mind. Oh, thank you Jim!" She gave me a dazzling smile and touched my arm while she said goodbye. I waved back to her and my stomach felt as like I had butterflies in it.

Not because of getting the chance to hang out with Melody, or that her touch made my skin burn. But because of the chance of getting to see her mom.

^.^

As I mentioned, it wasn't a secret that Melody's mom, Ariel, was hot. And she was rich - mostly because of her husband, but that family was loaded with money. Melody had invited me over once before but I missed the chance at seeing her mom because she was away that night.

Ariel and Mel we're alike in some ways, such as their faces and petite frames. But some huge differences were the hair color and Ariel just had this full fledged 'I'm-a-woman-and-I-know-what-I-want' thing about her. It drove me mad - just how insanely hot she was.

By the end of school, I was so excited to see Ariel, I forgot Melody was meeting me for a ride. I walked up to my 2007 GMC Sierra and she was already waiting. A smile lit up her features when she saw me approach.

"Hey!" She said excitedly. I unlocked the door and opened her side for her. It was kind of cute watching her have to climb into the cab. When I got into the driver seat I started the truck and instantly began backing out of the crowded parking lot. It was full of teens weaving in and out and when we finally got out, Mel had heard me swear more than she's heard me talk.

"Your truck is so nice," she said when we hit the road. My dangling playboy girl was swinging rapidly from my rear view mirror. I knew it was nice, I took care of it and was proud of all the work I put into it. Also, for all the work I put into actually being able to buy it.

"You have a BMer, how can this old hunk of junk be nice?" I laughed it off and she went quiet.

"Well I'm sure a lot of girls have enjoyed it in here," I glanced at her and she was giving me a sly, knowing smile.

In spit of myself, I smirked back - resting my hand on the top of the wheel. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean, you're always with girls - aren't you dating that senior who graduated? Jasmine? Oh, I hope she's okay with you hanging out with me." Melody was a lot of things, but in that moment she was sincerely worried about stepping on another woman's territory.

"Nah, we broke up."

Instantly, I was forced to think about Jasmine - single handedly the most gorgeous girl at our school. She was arabian and had black long hair and eyes the color of molten chocolate. Her skin was velvety smooth and golden with the smell of desert flowers. She had a body that came straight out of a magazine.

She and I had an on-again-off-again relationship. She cheated on me a couple of times but I was so mesmerized by her that I kept coming back and I wondered why she even bothered with me at all. Admittedly, the hardest thing I had to ever do was break up with her.

Immediately, I realized Melody had asked a question. "Things just got complicated." I said to her when she asked why.

She nodded and something changed. It was small, but I felt her optimism return.

We finally pulled up to her house. She had to reach towards me to speak into the intercom at the front gates. They slowly opened and we drove onto the circle driveway.

The house was huge. It was a modern colonial and had large columns that could challenge those of a palace. The house was an offset ivory with dark grey trimmings and the entire property was surrounded with palm trees and aesthetic shrubs. In the drive way, I saw the giant, white Audi 5 that Ariel used to pick up Mel.

Jasmine was hot for a girl my age, but Ariel was hot for a mom.

I parked beside her car, the garage was opened and I saw Melody's silver BMW. Damn, she was lucky - that car was gorgeous and being a convertible, it was much needed to beat the Florida heat. They had an Audi R8 in there too, which was apparently Ariels. Th car nerd in me wanted to give her a high five for getting such an amazing sports car. My opinion of her could only increase from here.

"Mom I'm home!" Melody announced into the large forye. The house was so big, her announcement echoed on the walls.

"I'm in the kitchen, Melody come here for a second." Her mom said and Melody rolled her eyes.

"Mom, I have company." But she still made her way to the gourmet kitchen and I followed closely behind her.

Ariel was cutting up some fruit when we came in and Melody sat in a bar stool while I stood beside her.

I was taken aback momentarily. Ariel had the face of an angel, slender and defined with long lashes framing her blue eyes, they were so thick and long it gave her that permanent feline look.

"Hi, honey how was school?" She looked up at her daughter and gave her a dazzling smile. Ariel had on a white tank top that was low enough for her cleavage to be tempting, but obvious if I stared. Her red hair tied up in a sloppy ponytail but she was still breathtaking.

"Good, me and Jim are going to study in my room, is that okay?" Those captivating blue eyes were now on me and I almost forgot how to breath.

"Sure, just not too late okay?" She glanced back and Melody but her eyes found their way to mine and we held our gaze again. "Are you good at math?"

She began chopping the fruit up, and the temptation not to look at her had me biting my lip.

"Mom, he is so smart - you won't believe what he got on our last mid term!" Melody praised me.

I felt a huge smirk lit up my face and I tried to own my ego. "I'm just really good with numbers."

Ariel looked impressed, "well if my little girl doesn't get an 'A' I know who I'm blaming." She gave me a feline smile and those eyes sparkled with excitement.

Was she flirting with me? She had a 'come hither' look on her face and my ego was instantly boosted. My smile broadened and we held our gazes for a second longer than we should have before I broke away.

"So you want to get started?" I hoped Melody didn't notice that I was flirting with her mom - or that I checked out her rack again.

"Mhm, okay we're going, bye mom." she waved and hopped off the stool. Ariel was already back to her cutting when she called out.

"I'll make you something to snack on in a bit."

^.^

After getting some time away from Ariel, my head felt back to normal. I wasn't quite prepared for her to be as breathtaking as she was. After all the times I only got a glimpse of her picking Mel up from school - nothing could have prepared me for her beauty. That and I was still on a high from her flirting with me.

"So, what does binomial distribution mean?" Melody was still hung up on the binomial probability in our AP statistics course. She gave me a strangled groan and shifted through her notes.

"It just means that there is an event that can occur with two outcomes - success or failure." I pointed back to the formula and she made a scribble of notes.

We were sitting at her desk. Her room was big and she had her own ensuite bathroom and an adjacent closet. The walls were painted a nice blue color that wasn't too bright and it seemed to suit her - very calming and reassuring.

"I'm sorry but I just don't get it. This midterm is going to be the last of me, I hate probability - I hate stats!"

I chuckled at her panic and touched her knee. She jolted, through her her thin yoga pant fabric she must have felt the warmth.

"It's okay. It made no sense to me too. You just have to read the question until you understand it, take a deep breathe and remember all the rules." I said in a calming voice. She glanced up at me with those green, almost blue, eyes and smiled.

"You're right. I just don't want to fail."

I leaned back into my chair, "well if it makes you feel any better I failed Social Studies once with Ed." Ed was our social studies and stats lab teacher at school. He was also a prick.

This made Melody giggle and brighten up, "Seriously? You failed a course. That's hard to believe." She leaned closer to me, the scent of vanilla from her hair and skin was tempting. I wondered if she tasted like vanilla too.

"No it's true. Numbers, science, masses - give me any of that kind of stuff and I'm good. Dates and people and policies, I'm not so good at. There was a time I walked into class late, he had me stand there and he basically told the class how bad of a student I was." I chuckled back at the memory but at the time I was pissed off.

"I was so mad I took a swipe at his desk and watched all the papers fly over the class. Sent to detention for a week."

"Such a bad boy," Melody cooed but I could tell she was enjoying the story.

"Who's a bad boy?" Our heads snapped over to the door that Ariel now stood in. She had two cups and a plate full of french fries.

"I made these for you two - you must be hungry after a bit of studying. How's it going?"

She sat down cross-legged on the bed. She was still in that dangerously low white tank top and a pair of loose jeans that hung off her lean hips. Showing a sliver of skin to prove just how lean she was. I licked my lips.

"Uh, good. We're still trying to get a few practice problems in." Melody turned back to her notes and I dove into the fries.

"Thank you for the snacks." I looked at the drink and it looked like a smoothie.

"Don't worry - it's a pomegranate smoothie," Ariel giggled. Melody was too captivated by her notes now and I took the opportunity to gaze at her mom while I took a drink.

The smoothie was tangy but good. "Delicious." I said after my first sip.

Her eyes stayed on me, a feline smile at her lips.

"Okay mom, can you go now?" Melody sounded annoyed and I glanced over at her and back at Ariel who was still gazing at me.

"Supper will be ready in half an hour, make sure you finish up, alright?" Ariel stood up and left the room quietly.

When she was gone I released a breathe, "so, where's your dad?"

"Oh, he works out of town a lot."

"So it's just you two here alone?" I was actually concerned. Someone could come in here and take advantage of them.

"Yeah but we have a pretty secure property so there's no real danger."

"True." I glanced back at our books, "I think I should start to go. I don't want to impose on your dinner."

"Yeah, I don't really feel like studying anymore either." Mel got up and stretched out her limbs.

She truly was beautiful, lean and petite with fair skin and dark hair.

"How about I come by again tomorrow night? We can go over this stuff some more."

A smile lit up her features, "yeah, that would be awesome. Are you going to drive me?"

"Sure."

I followed Mel out to the front doorway and after I put my shoes on I reached over to give Melody a hug

"Don't worry about this stuff. Just keep practicing and remember what I said about the rules."

"Thank you for helping me, Jim." She wrapped her arms around me and before we broke away I got the slightest glimpse of Ariel again in the background. She just walked into my line of view and stopped, noticing my gaze she smiled and waved at me just as I pulled away from Melody.

"Have a good night." Mel smiled up at me.

"You too," I squeezed her hand and turned on my heels.

Oh, Melody had no idea how good of a night I would have.

 **Authors Notes:**

Writing in the POV of a stereotypical girl crazy guy is...to say the least...a little weird. But I wanted to step out of my comfort zone for a bit and thought I'd have some fun with this!

Please review, follow and I'll see you in CH.2 :)

Cassie


	2. Chapter 2 - Dangerous

One more day of school. One more hour until the end of the day.

I kept thinking this over and over again. It was Friday and my last class of the day. Naturally it dragged on and on. One of my friends, his name was Peter, suggested we skip. But, I couldn't afford to skip anymore classes, so while he skipped and went surfing I stayed back.

I texted Melody throughout - even though I didn't skip class, didn't mean I had to pay attention.

She wasn't a fan of texting in class, but she responded after a couple of minutes. Not as quickly as I would have liked but at least it gave me something to do.

' _My house tonight?_ ' She asked.

My fingers worked fast, ' _Moving a bit fast, dont 'cha think?'_ I smiled to myself.

She sent a blushing smiley and said, ' _omg haha. I meant studying for the midterm at my place tonight!'_

' _Of course. I'll meet you at your locker :)'_

' _Thank you!'_

I thought of something witty to say. I only saw her once in math for a brief moment this morning. She was wearing a tiny white top and light jeans. Her hair had been in a low ponytail and looked so good it hurt to look away. But her outfit reminded me of how her mom was dressed last night at her house.

Thinking of Ariel was like thinking of one of my fantasy woman. Who was I kidding? She WAS my fantasy woman. So I tried to contain my thoughts while I was in class and instead focused on Melody.

' _So am I the only guy you have helping you? No others lining up at your locker to service you? ;P'_

I laughed to myself, and smiled at the reply I got.

' _You're the only one 'servicing' me and my needs :P'_

I didn't think I needed to reply. But the smile never left my face until I saw her at her locker. She looked great today in that low tank top. It made every guy do a double check on her and I was also one of those guys.

"Hey," she smiled at me when I reached her.

"Ready to go?" I asked and she nodded. As we began walking she told me that she went over more stuff for the midterm and made notes on things she specifically needed help with. She was a little bit of a nerd, but still so cute.

"Oh, and my mom isn't going to be home tonight. So you can stay later if you want."

I almost halted and tried to keep the disappointment out of my voice. "Oh? Would that be okay?"

"Yeah, her and our driver are picking up my dad tonight. They'll most likely go out or something."

I didn't want to say too much more on the topic - again, to not sound too disappointed at the thought of her hot mom being with her husband. I knew what they would be doing.

"Well, I wouldn't want to leave you all alone in that big house of yours." I grinned at her and when we approached the truck I opened her side of the door again. When I walked over to my side, I started the engine and then we were off.

^.^

Having an Ariel free night made it almost easier to concentrate. Almost.

Melody was still practically a distraction enough - maybe her mom was giving her tips on how to drive a teenage boy's mind to jelly.

Her tank top was low, like Ariel's had been. Although she filled it out more, Melody was sure doing a good job at leaning over just at the right time.

Other than being physically attracted to her, being with Melody was fun - she was funny and always super happy. It was contagious.

At one point we decided we were hungry and made our way downstairs to rummage up some food.

We ended up heating up some fries and chicken patties when I saw the giant pool in the back while I roamed around to the large living room. I peered out the two equally large french bay doors.

"You have a pool too?" I whistled.

"Yeah, it's super fun for get togethers." She came around the corner and gazed out the back with me.

"Ever throw a party here?" I gave her a sly look and she shook her head.

"No, my mom would never let that happen." She sighed.

"That's too bad - it would be nice to show off this body, you know?" I made an exaggerated attempt at flexing my biceps and she rolled her eyes while busting out laughing.

"Your pretty full of yourself." She grinned.

"I could say the same to you. Showing all this skin," I reached towards her and touched her bare hip where her little white tank top rode up. She blushed and jumped away, giggling.

"Don't! I'm ticklish!".

Instantly, with that intel, my hands found their way back to her slender hips as she laughed some more.

"Are you ticklish here too?" I laughed as I continued to brush my fingers over her sides and she she tried to push me away. It was a futile attempt since she was laughing so much. Instead, she ended up wriggling around with her back facing me and I pulled her closer to me. My hand flattened on her tight stomach, while my other one lightly grazed her hip. I grinned to myself and lowered my lips to her ear.

"Now you're trapped."

"Maybe I want to be here." She retorted in a low , seductive voice. I licked my lips as she turned in my arms - facing me. I tried to keep my breathing slow and steady, my heart was pounding so hard that my blood felt like fire now.

"Have you ever danced?" Her turquoise eyes were cat-like with her longer lashes - and I imagined Ariel's blue eyes in that moment. My adrenaline spiked at the thought.

My hand found it's way to the small of her back and pressed her closer to me, the other drawing her arms over my shoulders. All the while, I never took my eyes off her while I placed moved both my hands low on her hips.

"Like this?" I said in low voice as I swayed us side to side.

"Wow, your good. We should go to the masquerade together." She leaned closer to me and I stopped moving. The masquerade was at the end of the month. I had basically forgotten (that and I wasn't into dances).

"Isn't the guy suppose to ask the girl that?" I grinned at her and she grinned wider.

"I was taught to go for what I want. And, I didn't ask."

Hmm. I wondered who taught her that.

Still on a high from her being so close, I reached out and laced our fingers together while gently smoothing my thumb over the back of her hand.

"Melody, would you like to be my date to the dance?" I gazed at her.

Her features lit up even more, if that was even possible.

"Yes!"

^.^

That was the best.

I hadn't been looking to find a date to the dance (I usually don't do those things) but found that I wouldn't mind having Melody on my arm that night.

I replayed the moment in her living room again and again. All of the different possibilities that could have happen and I was totally oblivious to all of them. I could have swayed her when she had her back pressed against me or pulled her closer when we had danced for that brief moment. I could have kissed her and taken her to the couch and kissed her some more.

My mind was reeling as I made my way out to my truck at the end of the night. It was late and I knew my own mom would flip if I didn't get home before eleven.

But something caught my eye. There, in the darkness I saw someone moving by the garden. It was dimly lit and I saw someone sitting on the bench with long hair...

"Hello?" I said, craning my head to try to look closer.

"Jim?" Ariel said in the darkness.

"I-is everything okay?" I walked towards her. On the bench, she sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"Oh my, I didn't think anyone would be here. I'm sorry," Ariel sniffled again. She was in a short dress that showed off her long legs and a jacket slung over the bench. I sat down beside her, touching her shoulder.

"Hey, hey don't worry about it. I just want to make sure you're okay." She didn't jump back from my touch and I began moving my thumb over her smooth skin.

"I am. I really am." She breathed in and looked at me. Her blue eyes, even though red, were still breathtaking.

"What happened? I thought you were picking up your husband." Even though it took all my will, I lowered my hand. Her bare legs brushed my jeans when she shifted towards me.

"Please, don't tell Melody." she whispered and I nodded.

"Of course not."

"Her father - well he wasn't expecting me. And I saw him getting into a car with another woman. I followed them to a local hotel and..." She trailed off.

I tried not yell or swear as she continued.

"What was worst is that he texted me and told me his flight had been delayed by two days due to something coming up for work." Her voice went taut and I clenched my jaw and looked at the dark grass.

Men who cheated weren't men at all. Even though Jasmine had cheated on me, I had never went behind her back to be with another woman. In that sense, woman who cheated weren't woman either.

I breathed in, "I'm so sorry, Ariel."

"I always knew, maybe something like that was happening. But, for Melody I've always had to keep it a secret and just ignore it." She sniffled.

"That's not right. Not at all, he's a father and a husband. He should be looking after both of you."

I knew from personal experience. My father had walked out on us too. My own mother was devastated and I only remember watching him walk away. He was a prick and I immediately associated her husband to my dad. I hated him.

"I really don't know what to say about men like him." I told her honestly.

"I know. I just wanted to make sure Melody was taken care of. Please, Jim, don't tell her. I need to find the right time to make all of this right." She reached over and touched my thigh. My breath hitched and she was gazing up at me, those blue eyes wide and helpless and…

I covered her hand with my own and squeezed. "I won't say anything."

She let out a breathe and lowered her head towards me, our breaths almost mingling. "Thank you. I don't mean to put this on you, but thank you."

My eyes adjusted to the dark and I noticed how low her dressed plunged. A dress for going out, I realized. To seduce her husband with while they went back to the hotel and she slowly peeled it off...

"You shouldn't just sit out here. Do you want to go somewhere? Take your mind off it?" It was an impulse question. Of course she wouldn't want to. But, just then her eyes lit up and she smiled at me.

"I think that would be nice."

^.^

 **Authors Notes:**

Please review, favorite and follow!

Thanks!

:)


End file.
